Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, and cellular phones, include an integrated circuit (IC) device (or multiple IC devices (e.g., IC chips)) to perform one or more functions. The IC device may have separate LC oscillators to generate different oscillating signals for use in different operations of the IC device. A conventional IC device that has multiple LC oscillators often employs separate inductors for separate oscillators. In some cases, separate inductors for such LC oscillators may scarify device area for power efficiency and performance of the IC device.